After Marriage
by marfralle
Summary: After war, Hinata finally got together with her ultimate crush. She have been married to Naruto for the last 6 months, but like every other couple, they were having some issues. Hinata's shyness and Naruto's lack of comunication were not helping their husband and wife relationship. Will be them able to finally consume their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**This is the first time I ever publish a fanfic, although I tried to write some before.  
English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes (there are probably a lot of them).  
I do not own Naruto.**

When Hyuuga Hinata was a small girl with short hair, she would never thought about how great her life was going to be. Of course, it wasn't easy all the way she had along the years: being judged by her own family of not worthy to be the clans heiress, a LOT of years training to became from a stupid week ninja to one of the strongest kunoichi from Konoha, losing his cousin Neji that died fighting the fourth ninja war, and not less important, her non mutual love to a blonde, and now famous, shinobi.

Looking at her past, no one would actually think she would become Uzumaki Hinata, even with everybody knowing her feelings besides Naruto himself. She loved him for years, but did not have enough courage to say it. Yet he was the one that truly believed in her - and that only made her fall more for him. She worked her best to be a powerful kunoichi after he cheered for her years ago at the chunin exams

Despite of everything that happened (she remembered very well all the moments she shared with him). Hinata and Naruto have been married for 6 months now. However, it wasn't going as she expected it to be. She never complained, of course, she realized her dream, married to her beloved one and she was more than happy. No, it wasn't that. The problem was that Naruto was too much of a gentleman with her, and her shyness didn't help at all.

The fact was they didn't even shared the same bed. And not talking about adult stuff. She didn't get to sleep at the same bed as her husband because he "knew how shy she was and would respect her time to be "prepared"". Gah. She didn't asked for space! Still she never got the courage or the right time to talk to him about that. He was usually out for special missions - working hard to his hokage dream

When he was home (they had a house in her clan area in Konoha) they would share meals, she loved when he woke up before just to made her breakfast! He would always give her a kiss before leaving, and she would blush every fucking time. But, best of all, she loved his big smile when he got home to see her. She could never get tired of his smile.

Still, she started to crave for more. No one would expect that from her, looked like even Naruto could not see this coming from his wife. He should have found out, even with that pure, beautiful and exotic face of her, she would still think of_ that_ sometimes. She felt hopeless

She needed to figure out how to change that. And obviously herself alone could not do it, or she would have done before. Since Hinata only loved him, never had a boyfriend and never got to talk about this kind of stuff with anyone, she had no idea about the arts of seducing. Maybe one of the girls that were already married could help her. Er, it would be weird but she needed to try. 

Hinata was sitting on the grass outside her house, at the backyard, they had a huge lake and it was very pleasing to be there. They had a training area near, but it was really peaceful since she was the only there. Not for long. She was doing meditation when heard someone running from behind her. That could only mean one thing.

"Hinata!" Said Naruto almost screaming of joy after finally getting home after a mission. He was apart for 23 days, Hinata counted every each of them since he left. She turned around and gave her husband a big smile

"Naruto-kun, welcome home" she got up with the help of his hand. She hugged him, trying to forget how much she missed him while he was out. "How was your mission?" She asked still didn't want to let go of his arms. 

Nor did he want to let her go. Man, it felt good to finally be at home. He could smell her hair right in front of his nose. Hinata being a bit shorter than him, and he loved it. His cute and wonderful wife. He never understand how lucky he was for having her in his life - and how could she love someone so stupid like him

"It was okay, not a big deal to be honest, but the land of water is so far away! I just wanted to be home back to you soon" he looked down to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hinata blushed, like always, and he loved every single time she did that unconsciously. He was the luckiest of all man.

"Me too, Naruto-kun" and then she heard his stomach urge of food and could not help and laugh. "I guess you are hungry".

"Err...lets say I also missed Ichiraku's ramen" Naruto's favorite food was known by everyone in the village since he was a kid. "Wanna go there with me to have dinner?" He asked his wife as they both had that place as a special one since it was where they went in their first date.

"Hai" she giggled a bit at the memory it bring to her. As far as they both went out on a lot of dates together, none was better and funniest like their first one.

They left their house holding hands, trying to kill the missing both had for each other the last days. It wasn't enough but they were obviously too happy to be together again. Everybody could see that.

Hinata didn't know, but her plan was going to start more soon than she was thought.

**Any suggestion you are all welcomed. Please review. **

_**Mars.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**I would like to thank everybody that favorited and started to follow the fic. I also appreciate a lot the reviews: I got 3! To be honest I was not expecting anyone to see my story and I'm really happy that some of you had time to read it. **

**About the long wait, I had this chapter done when I posted the first one, but I'm at the end of the semester at college and I have so many tests and stuff to study that I didn't had time to review. As you know, English is not my main language, so I have to look after my mistakes once I'm done with a chapter.**

**At the end of the month I will have a lot of free time to write and review what I have, so I can't wait for my vacations. I'm sorry again for the wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**.**

Naruto and Hinata had three bows of misso ramen each, they left Ichikaru's place and started to walk through the streets of Konoha, enjoying the night's fresh air and the peaceful feeling that they bring to each other. There was just a few people walking by at that time of the night, but still everybody that saw the young couple could see the obvious happiness on their face.

After war many things changed, the five great nations succeed in bringing peace once again, and Naruto was now the most famous shinobi hero. There were still missions to go, but usually the villages that could pay more would request Naruto's help. Good that he didn't care about money: he just wanted to finish as many missions as possible so he could become a great hokage one day.

But that didn't help when he thought about his wife. He missed her company, her kisses, her food… Everything about her was perfect! Sometimes his wish was that he could send a _bushin_ on his place, to whatever the mission was, just to stay with her more. Since that was not possible, they didn't had a lot of time to be with each other after their marriage.

They were holding hands and going nowhere specifically. They had time this time to be together, or at least they thought. Their peace was just about to be disturbed.

When Sakura and Ino were leaving the village's hospital they saw the two lovebirds. Both medical ninjas worked there, but Ino was usually sent on missions because of her abilities. Sakura had to stay and take care of the place since she was the main doctor. After some years, the two women became best friends again, especially now that they saw each other more often. And they didn't fight for Sasuke's love anymore like when they were kids. Sakura was married and Ino had her boyfriend.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura screamed their names, as they looked behind to see the two woman walking by to meet them. "Good to see you two together! I almost don't have time with all the hospital work".

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Naruto greeted them, while Hinata looked like she just woke up from a dream, her mind was too far away and she felt embarrassed she didn't realized the pinky haired woman and curved blonde before. She murmured a hello to them.

"Me and Ino are going to have some girls night, why don't come along with us, Hinata?" Surprising even Ino, she didn't know anything about a girls night. What was Sakura talking about?

Hinata looked surprise, but didn't let the girls see she was thinking about an excuse. Her husband had finally got home and they could spend some time together - not the way she really wanted to, but still, she missed him so much the past weeks, all by herself in their huge house near the Hyuuga compound.

"Hmm... I-" Hinata tried to figured out an fast answer but Naruto interrupted her.

"Sounds like a fun idea, you should go have some fun" she didn't hear her husband excited, but she was a bit disappointed, maybe he was just tired. Her plan was that they could maybe watch a movie later, be really close to each other so she could feel his warm body near hers. Maybe she wanted even more than that. However, she didn't blame him since he just came from a mission and didn't had time to rest yet.

The truth was that Naruto was just trying to see his wife having some time with her friends. He knew how alone she was when he had to go on missions: Konohamaru would always tell him something what he heard from Hanabi, the Hyuuga young heiress.

Of course he wanted to be with her. He wanted to sleep by her side, watch her fall asleep, waking up near that beautiful face of hers... But he knew he couldn't. Hinata was a very sweet and shy person. Even though she was his wife for half a year, Naruto knew he needed to go slow. He respected her more than everyone and everything. She would faint when they started to date! How would she feel sharing a room with him? Changing clothes at the same place, feeling each other's skin while in bed...

Naruto shook his head. No, not the right time to think about this stuff! He should go home before having this kind of thoughts.

"See you at home, my hime" he said giving her a peck at her lips and leaving before she could say anything. He left so fast that her hand was hanging in the air missing his touch.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked with the three of them looking at Naruto disappear fast on the street. "Is he always weird like that with you, Hinata?" Sakura was not the only one surprised, Ino also had this confused look at her face but didn't ask anything yet. They were going to hang out, she would have plenty of time to ask not about just that, but also the juicy stuff of Hinata's marriage. She loved hearing gossips and all kind of details from the others.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun is just tired, Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled but the two others saw she wasn't really happy with that.

"Okay, I don't know where that idea of girl's night came out, but I think we actually need one now" Ino said with no doubt.

**.**

**A small chapter again, I know, but I promise the next ones are going to be bigger. **

**Don't forget to leave a review, please. Let me know what you like and what you don't. **

_**Mars.**_


End file.
